In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing a two-component development system, reduction in toner particle size is being advanced, as a means for meeting the demand for high image quality and high resolution image from the market. However, due to the reduction in toner particle size, there arises a problem that a charge amount per unit weight of the toner is increased to result in a lower image density or a charge amount per particle of the toner is decreased to result in background fog. Similarly, it is possible to increase a developer density on a developer-carrying member and achieve a high resolution image by using a carrier having a reduced particle size. An apparatus including a carrier having a volume-average particle size of about 35 μm has been also placed on the market recently, but in this case, there arises a problem that such a carrier having a small particle size of 35 μm or less is liable to be attached to a photosensitive member.